Individuals are increasingly being confronted with attention-getting displays and gimmicks that are put forth by various companies trying to sell their goods and services. Indeed, in recent years, the advertising industry has strived to not only make advertisements and displays bigger and brighter, but also flashier, more elaborate, and more interactive. However, these attempts by the advertising industry to make advertisements and displays “bigger and better” have led to a number of logistical and financial problems.
For example, some in the advertising industry have focused their efforts on constructing large interactive displays that include brightly-illuminated, high-definition screens. These displays are large enough to grab the attention of many individuals and are versatile in the sense that they can be used to display a number of different advertisements. However, these types of displays are often difficult to construct and are expensive to manufacture, operate, and maintain.
In this regard, others in the advertising industry have constructed displays that consist of large static or mechanical signage. While these later types of displays do not provide the versatility that is seen with high-definition screens, the static or mechanical displays are still effectively used as an advertising means as the displays are often well lit with white high-intensity discharge lighting. Inevitably, however, the use of high-intensity discharge lighting has made it expensive to provide these types of displays with sufficient electricity. As such, individuals in the adverting industry have now begun to use energy efficient light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as LEDs have a high lumen output and a distinctly low power consumption. Some advertisers have even begun to utilize colored LEDs, such as red-green-blue LEDs (RGB-LEDs), to incorporate various colors into a display.
To date, however, an advertisement or display has yet to be manufactured in which LEDs are effectively used as a secondary part of the display to project light onto an image and create a brighter and more interactive image in a display or advertisement. Instead, LEDs have merely been utilized as primary part of a display itself, either to light a fixed image or as a light in the display itself.